The River Girl
by II Bubbles II
Summary: What if Casey had a twin sister? Follows the story of Lexie Braxton when she and her brothers arrive in the bay and cause trouble. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Set when the Braxton's first arrive in the bay mainly follows the story line just with an extra character please read and review.

* * *

Lexie's alarm buzzed; she gave a small moan before turning over and hitting the snooze button, slowly she began to open her eyes giving a sigh as she prepared herself for the day ahead. She flicked off her sheet dragging herself to her wardrobe opening she grabbed out a bikini and shorts and got changed. Once she was changed she made her way to kitchen opening the cupboard she grabbed an Up & Go and left taking her board on the way out. When she reached the beach the sun was just starting to come up; she gazed out at the waves as they crashed up on to beach. Dumping her stuff she kicked off her shoes and made her way towards the waves.

**LEXIE'S P.O.V:**

I pulled myself out of the water trying not to cough up my stomach, spitting out the extra water I slowly made my way on to the sand.

"How many times do I have to tell you" Heath said patting me on the back.

"You so cut me off" I replied pushing him.

"No I didn't you were just to slow" he replied sticking his board in to the ground.

"Oh really so you didn't come around and cut me off?" I asked ringing my hair out.

"No, isn't that right Brax?" Heath said.

"Yeah you were just to slow" Brax replied.

"Oh bull-crap, Case" I said looking at Casey.

"Sorry Lexie they're right" Casey replied messing up my hair.

"Well you all must be blind" I replied.

"Don't be such a sore loser" Heath replied.

"You wana go?" I asked giving him a death stare.

"Come at me" Heath replied with an instant he was sprinting with me chasing not far behind. It wasn't long till I caught up with him quickly I jumped on his back and we toppled forward knocking the wind out of me. Before I knew it Heath and Brax had hold of me carrying me towards the water; I struggled to get out but with no luck I was tossed in to the water. I pulled myself up and looked at Casey;

"You going to help me or not?" I asked.

"No" Casey replied. I looked at Brax and Heath who both looked ready to grab me if I attempted to leave the water but I wasn't a quitter. I ran and made a quick duck escaping through their arms. "Hahaha suckers" I yelled running backwards but before I knew it I had fallen on to the sand and my brothers were cracking themselves laughing. I looked at them and all I could do was join in, I eventually got myself up we all grabbed our boards and walked up the path. I reached the top putting my board against the railing I rinsed off.

"You can't wash away the shame" Heath joked as I jumped up next to him.

"You guys better head of soon" Brax told Casey and I.

"I seriously can't believe your making me go to school" I told him.

Brax sighed; "Were not discussing this again" Brax replied.

We sat in silence I watched as a boy came up the path he was tall lean with blonde hair, soon enough he walked passed us.

"Oi" Brax said; both he and Heath jumped off the railing, the boy stopped and turned around.

"Its Romeo aye, Brax, that's Heath, that Casey and Lexie" Brax told him.

"Hm imagine being called Romeo?" I said to Casey.

"And?" Casey replied.

"It's funny" I told him.

"Not really" Casey replied.

"Fine be a party pooper" I teased.

"Oi you 2" Brax yelled at us.

"What?" I replied.

"You better head of and get ready for school" Brax replied.

Casey reluctantly got down from the railing, I looked at Brax and didn't move; I had made it very clear that I wasn't going to school.

"Come on" Brax said.

"No I'm not going" I told him sternly.

"Lexie we're not doing this you are going to school and that's final" Brax said coming towards me.

"You're not my farther you can't tell me what to do!" I barked, I jumped down from the railing grabbed my board and stormed off I could hear Brax yelling my name after me. I ignored him and kept going I could hear someone running up behind me.

"Lexie wait" Heath said.

"What?!" I said stopping and turning around.

"You shouldn't be that hard on him" he advised.

"It's not like you ever do what he say's" I reminded him begging to walk again.

"Hey that's different" he answered walking next to me.

"Is it? Is it really? Why? Because I'm a girl?" I asked.

"No its not cause you're a girl, Lex your 17 you have your whole life ahead of you going to school you can get your HSC, you know make a life for yourself" he lectured.

"You sound just like him, it's funny you know you laugh and joke about Casey going to school but when it comes to me, Okay I don't need school I'm sick of it besides what's the point we all know that I am just going to get expelled again" I explained.

"It's not even a year and you'll be done"

"You never did Year 12, you don't know what you're talking about"

"And neither do you, just give it a shot please look Brax and I don't want to see you end up like Mum"

"Oh don't bring Mum in to it"

"Well do you want to end up like Mum? If you go to school you have a chance to do something with your life, your so close just finish off this year"

I stopped and looked at him; "Let me think about it … No" I stated and continued to walk leaving him behind.

Almost half an hour has passed by the time I got home, I knew I would be in trouble but I didn't care, I walked up to the front door and sure enough there was Brax waiting out the front. I put my board down and walked up to the door.

"Where were you?" he asked, I ignored him and went inside.

"Aren't you meant to be at school" asked Mum who was sitting on the lounge.

"No" I replied.

"Then why I am paying fees for you to go" Mum asked.

"Really you're paying fee's I thought all your money went in to the pokies" I replied angrily.

"Don't you talk to me like that" she replied getting up.

"You know the truth hurts" I snarled.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"How dare I?! How dare I?!" I yelled back.

"Hey calm down" Brax cried.

"I am your mother you will not talk to me like that!" Mum yelled coming towards me.

"Mother? Really when have you ever been a mother to me?! It's always been Brax or Heath who took care of me never you! God you have guts to call yourself my mother!" I barked at her standing inches away from her I suddenly felt a sting on my face I realised that she had slapped me before I could control my anger I lashed out and punched her.

"LEXIE!" Brax yelled he grabbed my arms and pulled me away forcing me towards my room. He opened my door and pushed me in;

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Did you see her?" I exclaimed.

"You are going to get dressed and I am taking you to school" Brax explained.

"Fine" I replied as he left the room, I opened my cupboard grabbing out my towel and clothes, I made my way to the bathroom briefly listening to Mum and Brax arguing.

Grabbing my towel I dried myself off and got changed; I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at myself. Taking my brush I pulled my hair in to a high pony tail, taking my eyeliner I lined my eyes. I stood back and looked at myself; I was dressed and ready for school.

"Lex, you ready?" Brax asked knocking on the door; I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Let's get this over and done with" I answered.

* * *

**A/N:** Really hopes you liked it please review and keep reading! next chapter should be up soon!

II Bubbles II


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I really hope you like it, please review! Chapter 3 should be up some time soon.**

* * *

I walked in to the school and straight to the principal's office I could see Gina Palmer sitting in her chair writing; there was a huge temptation to turn and run but it was too late she had looked up and seen me.

"Alexandra come in" Gina said, reluctantly I walked in to the office and sat down.

"It's good to see you, I wasn't sure if you were coming today" she began. "I understand you and your brother were both expelled from your last school"

"What of it?" I interrupted.

"Alexandra" Gina started.

"Lexie" I told her.

"Lexie" she continued "I am aware of the incident that happened at your old school, here at Summer Bay High you have a clean slate. If you turn up to school on time, do you're work and try to stay out of trouble I am sure you and I will get on well" I sat in silence looking at Gina. "Alright here is your timetable and this is your locker number and key, I'll show you to your class room" handing me the schedule and locker key she showed me to my first classroom.

The door swung open and there stood a teacher; "This is the new student Lexie Braxton" Gina introduced.

"Lexie, I'm Mr Stevenson" I just stood their silently; "All right you can take a seat down the back there" Mr Stevenson told me pointing to an empty seat at the back. I began to make my way to the seat catching a glance at Casey who gave a small smirk, taking my seat I took a moment to examine the class. Then positioning myself to look like I was paying attention I began to zone out.

Finally the bell for lunch rang, grabbing my stuff I got up to leave the classroom.

"Lexie take a seat" Miss. Scott began.

"I didn't do anything" I complained.

"I know" she replied.

"Then why I am still here?" I asked.

"Lexie please" reluctantly I sat back down. "Look I understand that you were expelled from your old school so there are going to be a few gaps if you need any help" she began. "I don't need any help" I interrupted. "Okay well the offer is there if you want it, I have some sheets that I would like you to complete for homework just so I can see where you are up to" She continued handing me the sheets, taking them I got up and left.

"Hey I'm going to the diner, you coming?" Casey asked as walked to my locker.

"Probs not, I told Marc I would meet him" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"You know Brax isn't going to like that" Casey stated.

"Whatever, like I care what he says" I replied shutting my locker door; "Well … I'll see you later" I walked out of the school and to the car park where I spotted Marc's car.

"Hey Beautiful" Marc said as I got in the car, I learnt over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Alrightly hold on" Marc said revving his engine as we left. "So how is school going so far? Anyone on your hit-list?" he asked.

"No one _yet_, believe it or not I haven't got in trouble _yet_" I answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Marc laughed putting his hand on my forehead.

"Focus on driving and not killing us please" I laughed moving his hand, reaching the park I could see the other river boys.

"So just so we are clear this was your idea" Marc clarified.

"You can't let Brax control you" I replied, I could see Brax looking at me as I got out of the car; he began to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" he asked giving Marc the signal to keep walking.

"I'm on lunch and I _was _spending it with Marc but your reaction tells me otherwise" I answered.

"I don't want you skipping school" he said sternly I rolled my eyes and walked passed him and went to sit next to Marc.

"Don't worry about it" I said smiling.

"Hey Lexie!" some of The River Boys said as I sat down I ignored Brax's gaze at me as Marc put his arm around me.

"So I had a fight with Mum this morning" I said to Marc.

"Lexie… you don't have to fight with your Mum to stay at my place overnight" Marc said, he lent in close and kissed me.

"Oh please will you to quit it" Heath said.

"Don't be jealous that you can't get a girl" Marc teased.

"Don't you have school?" Heath asked me.

"You are such a mood killer" I told him. Just then my phone began to buzz, I quickly got it out and checked it, it was a message from Nix; **NEED 2 TALK URGENT! U KNOW WHERE!**

"What's up?" Marc asked trying to look at my phone.

"Nothing look I gotta go, can I borrow your car?" I replied.

"Where you going?" he questioned.

"Thanks Babe" I ignored his question took his keys kissed him and left. I opened his car door grabbing out red P plates and put them on the car before leaving I drove as quickly as I could to the rendezvous point. It was close to 20 minutes by the time I arrived, I looked around and the beach was empty I got out of the car and made my way towards the beach. Not far down the beach was a small cave in the rocks where I found Nix.

"What was so important?" I asked.

"I didn't deliver the package" Nix whispered.

"YOU WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"The cops were on to me I had to bail" Nix explain, I slapped her across the face "Are you crazy that was worth thousands of dollars!" I snapped.

"Look I was on my way to deliver it but the cops found me, it was a miracle I got here" Nix replied.

"So where is it now?" I questioned. Before Nix we were interrupted by her phone ringing she pulled it out and showed it to me, snatching the phone out of her hand I answered it.

"Nix, where's my package?" he asked angrily.

"Nix isn't able to answer the call right now" I answered.

"Where is my package?!" he screamed.

"There was a complication" I began.

"That's not my problem it's your job to get it to me and I don't care how" he replied.

"Look you'll get it alright" I told him.

"I better or your dead!" he threatened.

"Meet us in an hour" I replied.

"In an hour" he agreed and then hung up.

"Where'd you leave it?" I asked Nix sternly.

"The river near pick up" she replied.

"Alright, you get out of here I'll deal with it" I replied.

"Thank-you Lex" Nix thanked.

"Nix this is the last time, next time you're on your own" I reminded her.

"I know thank-you" Nix replied smiling and leaving.

I waited at the meeting point, in the distance I could hear a car and stop I knew who it was. I watched as a beefy man came towards me, he was tall and covered in tattoos.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Nix replacement" I answered.

"Where's Nix?!" he questioned angrily taking a step towards me.

"Long gone, so she won't be doing you anymore favours" I replied.

"Don't mess with me kid!" he threatened.

"Like wise" I replied taking a step towards him.

"Give it to me!" he demanded.

"Where's the money?" I requested, putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out and envelop and opened it showing me the money. From within my jacket I pulled out a brown package and exchanged it.

"Now you have what you want, Don't you ever ask Nix for anymore favours so I suggest you get out of here before I call the police" I ordered.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do" he replied.

"Oh really" before he knew it I punched him in the face with such force that he fell backwards. Then with all my force I kicked him with the gut.

"Now get out of here!" I yelled I turned around and made my way towards Marc's car, I could hear the guy running towards me. I turned around and forced him on to a tree, I was a lot stronger than I looked.

"I might like to warn you that I am a Braxton so I would be careful what you do" I advised taking another punch at his face and gut before throwing him to the ground. I walked passed him and got in the car.

"Hey" Marc said opening the front door letting me in, I put the keys in the his pocket kicking the door shut behind me and began to passionately kiss him. He picked me up and took me to his room forcing us both on his bed.

"Hey what happened to your hand?" he asked looking at my lightly bruised hand.

"Nothing" I lied continuing to kiss him.

"Lex?" he worried.

"Shh" I whispered begging to undo his shirt. Ruining the moment my phone began to ring, I pulled in out of my pocked and put in on the bedside table.

"I love you" Marc said taking off my shirt.

"I love you too" I replied giving him a hand.

"Good thing I have the house to myself tonight" he replied.

"Shh you're ruining it" I replied kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: So i hoped you liked it, next chapter coming soon please follow, fav or review this!**

**II Bubbles II**


End file.
